To be a Marauder
by DragonCrazy
Summary: Bunch of one shots for each year. COMPLETE
1. Year 1

**A/N: Bunch of one shots. Not doing lycanthropy discovery thing, I'm not really into angst and stuff, so yeah, here it is! I don't own Harry Potter.**

**ALSO: I might not continue this, but if tons of people fav/review, maybe. Don't worry, though, I'm not one of those people who refuse to update if I don't get enough reviews, just saying that if people like this, I'll continue it.**

* * *

**Meeting, Year One**

As Snape and Lily left the compartment, James turned and sniggered with Sirius.

"Nice one," said James gleefully.

Sirius smirked. "I know, I'm a genius."

Suddenly, the compartment door opened again. A scowling, light brown haired boy entered with a slightly pudgy blonde haired boy.

James grinned at them. "Hi, I'm James, and you will be Pranking Partner Number Two and Three," he said proudly. "Be honored."

They gaped at him. The scowling boy stopped scowling. "I'm not into pranking."

The pudgy one stared at him. "Am I number two or three?"

James frowned at not-scowling boy. "Let's make a deal, then."

Not-scowling boy looked at him skeptically. "What?"

Sirius suddenly grinned. "If all four of us are in Gryffindor, you have to help us, whether you like it or not."

Not-scowling boy sighed. "Alright, if it makes you happy. I'm going to Ravenclaw or Slytherin anyways."

James flashed a smile at him. "Don't worry, I'll blackmail the Hat for you."

Not-scowling boy snorted. "Thanks a lot."

Sirius smiled at him innocently. "So, what's your name? We can't call you not-scowling boy and nervous boy for seven years."

Not-scowling boy laughed. "You don't need to know my name, I'm going to Ravenclaw anyways. But since I'm kind and generous, my name is Remus Lupin."

Nervous boy stuttered. "I'm Peter Pettigrew."

"Sirius Black and James Potter," they said at the same time.

James beamed. "These are going to be the best seven years of my life."


	2. Year 2

**A/N: Decided to do lycanthropy after all, I don't have any other ideas. Written in notes.**

* * *

S: Hey, Remmy, can I ask you a question?

R: Ok, what?

S: Are you a werewolf?

R: I-

J: Just answer it. Please, for me.

R: I am, but-

P: Darn, we were wrong.

S: I was so sure that Remus was- Never mind.

J: THANK YOU, REMUS!

R: Wait, what? Why?

J: See, these idiots (Sirius and Peter, not me, Remmy!) thought that-

S: Protego.

R: Alright, Sirius, what did you think?

S: So suspicious, Remus. Jeez.

P: *Uses Sirius as a shield*

S: Hey!

R: What did you both think?

P: Take anger management classes, alright?

R: James. Tell. Me. Now.

S: JAMESIE, NOOO!

P: WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!

R: JAMES! TELL ME!

J: I'M SORRY, BUT REMUS IS SCARY WHEN HE'S ANGRY!

S: NOO!

P: NOO!

R: YES!

J: Remus, I'm innocent, alright?

R: James, if you don't tell me now, I don't care if you're innocent, you're going to suffer too.

J: They thought you were a girl and you were pretending to be a boy. Again, thank you Remus, I thought I was going to go crazy from their far-fetched ideas. They should never have ideas together again. The result is terrifying.

R: Sirius. Peter. Why would I pretend to be a boy?! And yes, I soo agree, James.

P: James! How could you?

S: You made an Unbreakable Vow?

R: Why would I do that?!

P: You.. Er... Uh... Had alcohol?

R: Why would I drink alcohol?

S: We don't know how your mind works, alright?

R: Sirius. Repeat after me.

S: Repeat after me.

R:... I. Am. Under. Age.

S:... I. Am. Under. Age.

R: I. Am. Twelve. Years. Old.

S: I. Am. Twelve. Years. Old.

McGonagall: PASSING NOTES IN TRANSFIGURATION! DETENTI- Oh! Well, please go on, but I will not be so lenient next time!

S: PASSING NOTES IN- Oh wh- Oh! Yeah, we were having a.. Best Friend Heart-To-Heart conversation.

J: Mm hmm. Yeah, right.

P: We were! Right, Sirius?

S: Yup!

R:...

* * *

J: Why are we passing notes in the Hospital Wing again?

S: Remind me to never make Remus angry again. Oww...

P: Agreed... Ouch, my bottom..

J: I feel for you, Pete. Remus always goes for the bottom. Lucky me, Remus didn't hex me this time!

P: You should know, Remus always gets angry at you. You got out of this by being a coward. And I thought you were a Gryffindor.

J: Shut up, Pete, shut up.

S: Ha ha ha.. Ow.

J: Wow, did you know that Remus just took the lead for most detentions? He got a month of detentions. A detention every day! Thirty detentions! Wow...

S: He deserves worse.. Ow..

P: Agreed.

J: Remus is my hero.. Wonder if we could get him to hex the Slytherins?

S: Ooh! Ooh! I volunteer Bellatrix, my evil cousin!

P: What about Snape?

J: Ok, so, to get Remus angry at them, we should-


	3. Year 3

**A/N: Wow, this is.. Sort of popular? Thank you for all of the reviews!**

* * *

"I'm tired, you guys."

"Shh, Pete, it's McGonaga-"

"Hello, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Black."

McGonagall glared at them coldly. "What are you two doing here?"

Sirius thought quickly. "We... Were off to-"

McGonagall glared at him again. "Both of you to my office. Now."

* * *

One hour later...

"I find it very hard to believe that you were abducted by aliens and 'zapped back to Hogwarts'."

Sirius and Peter gulped. "That's what happened, right, Peter?"

Peter sent him a nasty look. "Sure."

"Which is why you were found with... A bag of Zonko's products?" said McGonagall sarcastically.

"Erm.."

"And why are you carrying a blank piece of parchment with you, Mr. Black?"

Sirius squirmed under McGonagall's scorching glare. "Never hurts to be prepared?"

McGonagall scowled, snatched it from his grasp, and tapped the parchment with her wand. "Specialis Revelio."

Nothing happened. "I, Minerva McGonagall, command you to reveal your secrets!"

Both Peter's and Sirius' mouths went dry. The map wasn't complete yet, but they had finished the defenses first.

**Mr. Moony is impressed that Professor McGonagall managed to find this... And kindly tells Professor McGonagall to keep her nose out of other people's businesses.**

**Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, except for the 'kind' part. Mr. Prongs would also like to tell Minerva McGonagall that James Potter is not an 'arrogant, immature prankster'. He is the King of Pranksters.**

**Mr. Padfoot disagrees with Mr. Prongs. Sirius Black is the King of Pranksters.**

**Mr. Wormtail disagrees with both. Peter Pettigrew is the King of Pranksters.**

**Mr. Moony thinks that all three are annoying idiots.**

**Mr. Prongs thinks that-**

"Gotta go, Professor!" shouted Sirius, grabbing the map from McGonagall.

McGonagall spluttered and turned crimson. "Wha- BLACK!"

While running to the common room, Peter growled at Sirius. "You are so dead, Black."


	4. Year 4

"Peter, I will Avada Kedavra you," growled Sirius.

James looked amused. "Now, Sirius, without Peter, we wouldn't be the Terrible Four, would we?"

Sirius snorted. "We'd be the Terrible Three. Wormtail, how do you even lose a cauldron of Animagus potion?"

Peter quailed under their glares. "I don't know! I just went to the Room and it was gone!"

"You know, maybe we could use a Summoning Charm. It wouldn't be too hard to learn," suggested James.

"No need to learn it, I already know it," answered Sirius briskly.

"Accio Cauldron full of Potion!"

A scream split the air. James paled. "It's Evans!"

Peter stared at him. "How do you know?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Evans, his love of his life who hates his guts? Not much of a mystery."

"Hey, I was brewing a complex potion while you two were causing chaos, remember?" defended Peter.

Lily screamed again. "LILY!"

James took off at the speed of light towards the scream.

Peter and Sirius exchanged looks, then ran after him.

* * *

James gasped at the sight before him. Lily was covered in green, fat boils. A cauldron lay on the floor with a silvery liquid surrounding it.

_Oh no... Sirius, you big fat idiot!_ thought James.

Lily spotted him. "POTTER!"

James smiled nervously. "Evans?"

"YOU DID THIS, POTTER!" she howled. "FURNUNCULUS!"

"ARGH!" shouted James, breaking out in boils.

Sirius and Peter arrived, took one look at them covered in boils, and started roaring with laughter.

James spotted them. "BLACK! PETTIGREW!"

* * *

_One hour later_..

"I hate you, Sirius."

Sirius grinned. "That was sooo funny!"

Peter burst into the Hospital Wing. "Guess what? I found the Potion! It was in our bathroom!"

James and Sirius gaped at him. "Why?"

Peter blushed. "I think I took it with me, then forgot about it."

James put his face in his hands. "I'm not even going to ask why you would take a potion to the bathroom."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating!**


	5. Year 5

"Hey, Moony!" sang Sirius.

Remus stopped reading his textbook. "What, Sirius?"

James and Peter came in the dorm grinning.

"WE DID IT!" shouted Peter.

Remus stared at them. "Do I even want to hear it?"

James was still grinning. "Yes."

Remus looked confused. "I do?"

Sirius laughed. "Yes, you do!"

Remus glared at them. "Well, what is it? If it's a prank, fear for your lives."

James smirked. "We're Animagi now."

There was silence.

Remus paled. "No. Way."

"Yes we are!" yelled Peter. He turned into a gray rat.

"Wormtail..." whispered Remus.

James turned into a brown stag.

"Oh my Merlin, Prongs..."

Sirius bowed and promptly morphed into a black dog.

"Err.. I'm not getting the 'Padfoot' bit," apologized Remus.

James the Stag huffed with laughter. Peter the Rat squeaked in amusement.

Sirius the Dog looked offended. He barked and held up a paw, showing off his padded foot.

"Ok... Padfoot? You know, that is really creepy."

James the Stag snorted with laughter. Peter the Rat was rolling on the floor, squealing.

Sirius the Dog glared at Remus.

"Ugh, fine. Merlin, Padfoot..." Remus lowered his voice for the 'Padfoot' part.

James the Stag was pawing the floor in intense amusement. Peter the Rat was squalling.

Sirius the Dog barked fiercely at them.

They all transformed back.

"Geez, Remus, you ruined everything," whined Sirius.

"Oh Merlin, 'Err.. I'm not getting the 'Padfoot' bit'," gasped Peter.

"'Ok... Padfoot? You know, that is really creepy.'" mimicked James, howling with laughter.

Sirius scowled. "The point is-"

"There's a point to breaking the law?"

"Moony!"

James and Peter just laughed.


	6. Year 6

**A/N: Almost over!**

* * *

"James Potter, I will kill you," hissed Remus.

James made a face. "Later, Rem, we're being chased by a group of psyco fan-girls."

Remus scowled. "Your fan-girls, not mine. Mine are more calm."

"Thanks for reminding me, Moony."

Remus smirked.

"I should abandon you using my werewolf speed."

James internally panicked.

"But you wouldn't, right?"

"Of course not, Prongs, where would I get my chocolate from?"

"Thanks a lot, Remus. I am so comforted."

"OH JAMESIE!"

"She sounds creepily like Sirius."

"Thanks a lot, James, now I'm thinking of tens of Sirius' running after you, all love-struck."

"Ew, Moony!"

"That's why you should shut up right now."

"Al-ARGH!"

A girl had snuck up from behind and tackled him.

"MY LOVELY, HANDSOME JAMESIE! MARRY ME!" she screamed.

"JAMESIE!" The girls had all caught up with them. "JAMESIE!"

"MARRY ME!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"KISS ME!"

"REMUS SAVE ME!"

"There's always Sirius, James! Goodbye!"

"NOOO!"

Laughing at the expression on James' face, Remus smirked and yelled,"SIRIUS BLACK WANTS TO SNOG YOU ALL AT THE GREAT HALL! GO NOW!"

The girls screamed. "SIRI!"

A few moments later, a scream split the air. "AHH! GET AWAY FROM ME, MINI-JAMSIES!"

James scowled at the comparison.

"I am nothing like Sirius' fan-girls!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Now I need to go save Sirius. I recommend you hide in the boy's dorms for a while."

James sighed. "What did I ever do to- HEY EVANS, GO OUT WITH ME?"

"SHUT UP!"

Remus shook his head. "You've got that many girls after you, and you decide to chase after the one girl who hates you."

James grinned. "She'll come to her senses... Soon."

"You're pathetic."

* * *

**A/N: This took such a long time! I had writer's block :(**


	7. Year 7

"Moony, WHAT DO I DO?"

Remus, Sirius, and Peter groaned. James was hyperventilating. Again.

"I need new dress robes, an emerald necklace for Lily, emerald earrings for Lily, I need to straighten my awesome hair; it looks stupid! and I-"

Sirius cut him off swiftly before the three Marauders starting considering jumping out the dorm to avoid James' rambling.

"Ok, let's clear a few things up. You bought new dress robes TWO DAYS AGO, if you get ANY jewelry for Lily, she will MURDER you, your hair is NOT awesome, and it DOES look stupid, but apparently Lily likes people with stupid hair."

James gave him a wounded look, then continued, "And I need a Hippogriff-drawn carriage, and-"

"Plan Hyperventilating Jily," muttered Sirius.

"I can't believe we actually have to use it," mumbled Peter.

"I'll go, I'm on better terms with her than you two," hissed Remus.

Remus stood up and went for the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING, MOONY?! I NEED YOU!" screamed James.

"I'm going to tell Lily that you broke up with her."

James paled. "WHAT? I AM NOT-"

"Silencio!" whispered Remus.

"!"

* * *

"Hey, Lily!"

Lily spun around. "Oh, hi, Remus!

Remus beamed. "James is breaking up with you."

The whole common room went silent.

Lily stared at him, her face going white. "W-what? H-he's b-breaking u-up w-with m-me?"

Suddenly, the door to the seventh-year boys' dorm flew open.

"NNNNN LLLY! RM LYYY!" shouted James.

Lily stared at him. "YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?"

"NNNNNN!" screamed James, going completely white.

"Sonurus," muttered Peter.

"I LOVE YOU, LILY! I AM NOT BREAKING UP WITH YOU! REMUS, SIRIUS, AND PETER ARE EVIL, PLOTTING MUNCHKINS!" yelled James.

Lily paled even more, then realized what James had just said, and started blushing.

"Soo... We're still going to Hogsmeade today?"

James glared at the rest of the Marauders and said, "Obviously. Also, I am going to MURDER you three when we come back."

* * *

**A/N: Yay, To be a Marauder is officially over! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, I wrote this chapter especially for you guys/girls/gals/whatever/alien?**


End file.
